Cloud Nine
by beautifly92
Summary: En memoria a Daddy's Little Cannibal. Traducción. "Aún eres muy joven para esto," dije riendo. "Intentemoslo otra vez," me pidió. "No, tu padre me mataría." Literalmente. Un momento Jake/Nessie. Post Breaking Dawn.


**El 8 de Mayo del 2009, Stephanie (Daddy's Little Cannibal) partió a mejor lugar. Esta traducción fue hecha con su permiso y seguirá aquí en su memoria. Descansa en paz Steph. Nos veremos en la otra vida.**

* * *

**N/T: **Este fanfic pertenece a _**Daddy's Little Cannibal**__,_ una gran autora si me lo preguntan. No he cambiado el nombre de la historia original. Yo solamente lo traduje al español para que lo puedan leer y disfrutar también. También he efectuado algunos cambios en el tiempo de los verbos de acuerdo a mi interpretación de la historia. Si desean leerlo en su idioma original, pueden pasar por la sección de autores favoritos en mi profile. Igualmente, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**N/A:** Me estoy empezando a enamorar de las historias de Renesmee y Jacob porque ella es una ternura. Así que quise escribir la mía. Sé que muchos odiaron _Breaking Dawn_ pero mientras más pienso acerca de él, más me gusta. Y realmente quería escribir un honesto tierno con Renesmee y Jacob. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Summary:** Una historia de _Breaking Dawn_. Renessmee y Jacob comparten su primer beso. Oneshot. JakexNessie

**Disclaimer:**_Twilight _no me pertenece_._

* * *

**Cloud Nine**

Nessie me miró con sus ojos marrón chocolate, los ojos de Bella, brillando. No pude evitar sonreírle. Ella es la criatura más hermosa del mundo, incluso más hermosa que su madre. Apoyó su barbilla en su mano y me sonrió. La imité y rió suavemente.

"Se han ido," dijo con intención, mordiéndose el labio.

Puse mis ojos en blanco. "No." Negué con la cabeza. "Tu padre me mataría." Pensé acerca de esto último por un segundo. "Hagámoslo." Cambié rápidamente de opinión.

Nessie rió. Sus labios dejaban ver sus dientes perfectos. Nunca había estado tan loca y profundamente enamorado de alguien antes. Y aquí estoy, enamorado hasta el tuétano de la hija de Edward. La prole de mi _peor enemigo_.

"Soy nueva en estas cosas," admitió sonrojándose.

"Más te vale serlo." Le dije gruñendo.

Nessie rodó los ojos. "Lo soy," se mordió el labio otra vez y cerró sus ojos.

Mi corazón empezó a latir mientras me acercaba. Nessie hizo un puchero. Trate de tragarme la risa pero era demasiado. Sus labios en un puchero me recordaban demasiado a ella de pequeña tratando de besar mi mejilla. Me recosté hacia el lado de la cama y me comencé a reír violentamente.

"Eres un idiota," Nessie me golpeó el brazo.

No dije nada. La risa me hacia demasiado dificil respirar. Nessie golpeó mi brazo otra vez. Era demasiado como es que a veces me recodaba tanto a Bella. Esta habría hecho lo mismo si yo me hubiera reído de ella si ella estuviera intentando besarme.

"Lo siento," me disculpé cuando dejé de reír. "Esta vez me comportaré." Mordí mi labio para no reirme de nuevo.

"No," se sonrojó y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Ya no lo quiero hacer." Volteó su cabeza hacia un lado y se quedó viendo fríamente a la pared de su habitación.

Reí suavemente y tomé su barbilla. Ella volteó hacia mí sorprendida. Me aproveché de esto y presioné mis labios suavemente contra los suyos. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de cerrar sus ojos y acercar más sus labios a los míos. La imité, cerré mis ojos y me acerqué a ella. Abrí mi boca y dejé mi lengua acariciar su labio inferior. Nessie se alejo de mí y se sonrojó. Sus dedos tocaban el lugar donde hace unos segundos estuvo mi lengua.

"Sabía que eras muy joven para esto," reí suavemente.

"No," negó con la cabeza, "Sólo me sorprendiste, es todo."

Sonreí mientras que me acostaba en la cama y ponía mis manos detrás de mi cabeza. "Así que, ¿te sorprendí, ah?" No era una pregunta. Simplemente disfruto molestarla un poco.

"Lo podemos intentar otra vez," Nessie se mordió el labio inferior. "Prometo no sorprenderme esta vez"

Reí. "Creo que una sorpresa es suficiente por hoy. Además," me senté en la cama. "Tu padre estará aquí pronto."

"Mayor razón para hacerlo ahora y no después," Nessie trató de convencerme.

Rodé los ojos. "No," negué. "Tu padre me mataría." _Literalmente_.

"No tiene porqué enterarse," siguió intentando persuadirme.

Tomé sus pequeñas mejillas entre mis grandes manos y le sonreí. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un suave rojo y me sonrió de vuelta. "No," negué antes de soltar sus mejillas y levantarme de la cama.

Nessie hizo una mueca y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Reí y caminé hacia la puerta. La amo. Ella es la manzana de mis ojos, el viento debajo de mis alas, y todo el resto que una cursi canción de amor pueda decir. Pero ella estaba creciendo tan rápido, no sólo físicamente, sino también emocionalmente. Ella intentaba ser un adulto, pero aún es tan joven. Es tan molesto para mí como para ella. Yo soy un adulto y ella aún una preadolescente (aunque técnicamente tenía un par de años).

"Espera un par de días," le sonreí. "Al paso que vas, solo serán dos horas para que seas mayor que yo."

"No eres divertido," Nessie intentaba no sonreír.

"Lo sé," le sonreí abiertamente de vuelta. "Buenas noches." Abrí la puerta y estaba a punto de salir cuando me dí de golpe contra un refunfuñante y _muy_ enfadado Edward.

_Oh, mierda..._

**End.**

**

* * *

  
**

**N/T: Personalmente, este oneshot me pareció una monada. Además ostenta el título de "First Place for **_**Twilight**_** Awards' Best Renesmee and Jacob" (Primer Lugar de los **_**Twilight**_** Awards –Mejor Renesmee y Jacob), así que pedí permiso a su autora y decidí traerselos. **

**¿Qué opinan?**

**Dejen Review, se los traduciré a la autora =3 **


End file.
